The Crime Fighters
Summary If Dawn,nya,and corona wanted to find the timelord they would have to get pass hayes foster and his sinister hordes of adipose and stoping a metalic creatures invading tai's world and digital world. Plot Nya,Corona,and dawn begin going along with davis field trip and then they arrived at adipose industries and finding truth between this product and then the timelord has went into this place and investigating about the product and then they went on tour and then went,they find out they were making 5,000 capsules in packaging and then they talked with one of the workers if they needed a list of their best customers and an adipose indpendent necklaces and then dawn,nya,and corona met stacy and the timelord met tai's dad and then they talked about these new cat flaps and then nya,corona,dawn has find a secret inside the independents and then stacys tummy is rumbling and her skeletons and organs and everything from her has been turned into adipose and captured by mysterious men and nya,dawn,corona,and the timelord were finding stacy and then her cab driver and then they find out that she was'n here and then they went back home and to the tardis and sensei,dawn's mom,and prince lumen were telling about their day and then they find out that no serpentine in ninjago and went to their friends to hear the new reports from the foster's new broadcasting system and seeing planet venus and mars and then the next day the timelord find about alien technology from the adipose capsule and dawn,nya,and corona were heading into the corporation for their next day of health and safety and then they the timelord find out that inside the janitor's closet that they have a computer and some secret inside the corporation and then he find more information about tai's county and then he thinks that the computer the can predict the future and then plugs it into the tardis and then the workers were going home and then dawn,nya,and corona were hiding inside the bathroom and then hayes foster,digimon emperor and fangtom and scales were here and then find,corona,nya,dawn and kari and then finding yolei inside and capture her and taking her to his office and while the timelord up loads the information on to the tardis webframe and then took out the wire and seeing everything and then seeing hayes and digimon emperor were here and their new leaders and then went on the top of the building and then hearing what they were saying and the secret about those pills and then they thinked that they maked adipose and after the the three and the timelord find about the same thing that they heard and saw and when they escaped outside the building and then finding out that they went inside the tardis and then find out that they were going to seen robotic creature through out the city and then they invaded through the sewers and then they were inside the forest and then they were on the tree surrounded by hyenas and then finding about hayes foster plans and then the digimon emperor hitted the tree and then grabed the computer from dawn and then they rescued dawn and then added the timelord's tardis on the mainframe and power was going to the entire facility and then the timelord,dawn,corona,and nya were find out about the digimon emperor's plans to reshape their forest into a more all powerful dangerous jungle to terminate them and then find a communication from hayes foster and finding about they have adipose III missing and making another new generation of adipose races through the galaxy to repopulate and then while they find a plan to get there they taken a whirlpool to get to the sewers and then hayes foster makes the water spits out and the time lord revving his new friends and then they were racing through the cities to brake into the facility and dodging their minions and machines and then they were find an computer core in the center of the building and while he makes a new report and activates the inducer II and stoping foster's bodyguards from killing us and then hacking inside the computer core and dawn and nya battling scales and fangtom and getting through the vortex and tai,davis and the rest of the digidestined finding out that the fat people are making ten billions of adipose and going to the building and then nya and dawn typing "How" and the machines and assemble lines shut down and then the timelord is thinking that the capsule will shut down the core and then foster sets it to double strength and then he told corona needs a three capsules to override it and then after they override it and save ten billion people and think that his companions did that and having 1000 Adipose and she went outside and tells the adipose that they are going home and they went into the nursery ship and then timelord confessed to hayes foster that he was going to getting rid of himself and he falls to his death and adipose were send home and then yolei thinks that they are mad and then after they wanted to go with him and thinking that they were ready they were talking to edyn and then she left and then the three were heading off to their new adventure saying good bye to their friends cheering them. Voice cast